


Cool Mornings, Warm Afternoons

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: You refuse to back down from a playful bet between you and Jeremy.





	Cool Mornings, Warm Afternoons

“You’re only going to bring a sweatshirt?” you asked Jeremy, your boyfriend of the last three years.

Jeremy smiled and shot you a wink. “It’s spring, babe. It’ll be warmer this afternoon.”

Peering outside, you shook your head. “Looks like it’s going to be cloudy all day.”

He was chuckling low in his throat and kissing the side of your neck after sweeping your hair to the side. “Trust me,” he purred. “You’re not going to need it.”

You leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Shall we make a wager on that, Jer?”

“It’s pointless, I’m gonna win,” he teased, his voice low as he started rocking, holding you tight to him as he did so.

“How about,” you started, turning in his grip and wrapping your arms around his neck, “if I win,” a press of lips to one cheek, “you have to help me,” a chaste kiss to his other cheek, “plan M/F’s baby shower.”

Jeremy chuckled in the back of his throat, his hands sliding around to rest right above your ass. “And if I win,” he kissed your forehead, “you have to let me,” another kiss to the end of your nose, “host poker night next week.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, tipping your head back, squealing when Jeremy nipped your neck. “Oh, it’s on, Renner.”

Two hours later, the pair of you finally reached the destination Jeremy had mapped out for hiking. At first, you had taken it in stride, walking mostly uphill, in rough-ish terrain, wearing a backpack that housed the items you’d planned to eat. But then, about an hour ago, the clouds had parted, showcasing the high-in-the-sky-sun. That was when sweat started to slide down your spine.

You hadn’t said anything, you couldn’t, if Jeremy heard you complain, that meant you lost the bet. You didn’t want to deal with cigar smoke and raucous laughter until the early hours of the morning. Not that you didn’t enjoy Jeremy’s friends, you got along with everyone perfectly. But, your home was your sanctuary, untainted by poker night. It was silly, really, you felt dumb even thinking about it.

After carefully dropping the pack to the ground, you used the back of your hand to wipe the sweat from your brow. Jeremy turned around, wearing a big smile, not even a drop of sweat on his face, the bastard.

“You okay, baby?” he asked, a joking lilt to his voice.

“Fine,” you answered, forcing a smile. “It’s beautiful up here, huh?”

With a shake of his head, Jeremy chuckled. “Why do you think I picked it?”

“Because you like to see me suffer,” you mumbled, desperate to rip off the sweatshirt, but not giving in.

“What was that?” he asked over his shoulder, shaking out the large blanket.

“Nothing important,” was your huff of an answer. Taking hold of your backpack, you trudged over to your boyfriend, got on your knees, and started unpacking the food.

You didn’t eat much, not with the sun washing you in her heat, driving you to drink the remainder of your water. Jeremy tried to get you to eat more, but you declined, saying that the large breakfast he had cooked had been plenty to tide you over until early afternoon.

Jeremy kept shaking his head and shooting you playful winks when you would wipe away the sweat on your forehead, pushing it up through your hair, and blowing out a rough breath. You were pushing it, staying in the sun, wearing a sweatshirt that was too thick, but goddamn it, you were stubborn.

When Jeremy suggested the two of you head back, you about wept in relief. Jeremy packed everything up, offering to take the pack you had worn on the trek up, grabbed your hand, and suggested taking another path.

“There’s plenty of shade,” he said, a concerned look in his eyes.

“I’m fine, Jer,” you lied with a tight smile.

You knew he didn’t believe you, but Jeremy didn’t say anything further, not for several long minutes, that was, and that was because you stumbled when dizziness threatened to overwhelm you. With his arms around you, he helped you sit down, cupped your face in his hands, and huffed loudly.

“You’re as stubborn as a mule,” he admonished, shaking his head.

“You love it,” you sassed.

Jeremy arched his eyebrow. “Take off the sweatshirt, sweetheart,” he instructed sternly.

Your head twitched in disagreement. “I’m fine, Jeremy,” you repeated your previous lie.

“No,” he argued. “You’re not. Now, take off the sweatshirt. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“But, the bet,” you whined. You didn’t have the power to fight him as he raised one of your arms, pulling it free from the sleeve.

Jeremy huffed in laughter, your other arm slipping free a moment later. “The bet is off. It’s not worth you killing yourself.”

“Oh,” you sighed. “Thank God.”

He tucked the shirt into the pack and grabbed a bottle of water, which you greedily drank. “Now, are you ready to admit that I was right?”

Despite being lightheaded, you laughed hard, your head falling back, resting on the tree behind you. “Oh, honey. It’s like you don’t know who you’re talking to.”


End file.
